The Progeny
by SylarNight
Summary: College AU. Modern AU: In this, homosexuality is unaccepted to the point you can be fired, kicked out of school or worse if you are discovered. Violence against them is not uncommon. Castiel and Dean, together since H.S. attend college together. The progeny of the worst advocate against homosexuals, Dick Roman(dead) may very well attend their school, and be someone they both know.
1. Prologue: Registration

First year of college. First day, registration. No need to look into the dorms, or off campus housing. Not for Lex, at any rate. She had a house. As always on the first day, flyers were handed out. Advertising the clubs, the parties, the fraternities and sororities. She wasn't really interested, but it was easier to just take the flyers in silence.

And as always there was more than one flyer against homosexuals. Rallies, clubs and of course a call that if you saw or suspected any homosexual activity, to report it to the Dean of the school immediately, or even to the police. She shook her head a little as she leafed through them, but held onto all the fliers. Throwing out any of them would be suspicious, and in a lot of people's eyes, harboring homosexuals was just as bad, if not worse than being one.

As she was walking to pick up her schedule, she bumped into someone. He was taller than her, with dark hair and amazing blue eyes. "Oh, sorry..!" she said, picking up the fliers she had dropped and shuffling them back together. She frowned at how the "ANTI-GAY CLUB" flier was on top, and shuffled the stack so one advertising the "party at alpha-kappa" was on top instead. "I guess I wasn't watching…"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, my fault.. .I've gotten turned around, I think…" he paused to look at the map that he was holding it, turning it a couple of times, but the look of confusion on his face remained steady. "I need the East-wing table, thats where I'm registering…"

"Oh, well.. lucky we bumped then," Lex said, her light gray eyes meeting he boy's blue. "That's where I'm heading, too," she smiled. "Why don't we head over together?"

"Sounds like a plan," the boy said with a nod, before holding out his hand. "I'm Castiel, by the way," he said, his blue eyes dancing. "Castiel Novak,"

Lex took his hand with a smile and shook. "Alexandretta Crane, but everyone just calls me Lex," she added.

"Nice to meet you, Lex," Castiel said with a nod. "Lead the way to East-wing table," he added, throwing out his arm in an almost sarcastic manner.

She laughed, already liking this boy. What was more was since registration was at the same table, there was a very good chance that they would have a lot of similar classes. "So, what track are you in?" she asked as they walked, making sure to remain close to him. She was very short, after all.

Castiel looked at her as they walked for a moment. "Biology, minoring in Psychology" he said. "Ever since I was younger I've just loved living things, and always wanted to learn more about that, and people…. the way some people think puzzles me…" he added, trailing off slightly. "…what about you?" he asked, shaking the thoughts that started to bloom in his head.

"I'm here on a gymnastics scholarship, actually," she said with a small smile. "But I'm taking some gen ed courses, too until I figure out what my minor will be. Similar to you, biology, psychology. Also archeology, too." she added. "I like older things,"

"Sounds impressive," he said as he stuck his hands in his pockets. As they walked, Castiel's eyes met another boys. He was taller than him, with light hair and green eyes, wearing an old leather jacket. Castiel and this boy shared a smile before his eyes went back ahead of him.

No one had seen, right?

Castiel was broken form his stupor when Lex's voice reached his ears. "Annnd here we are. I didn't even lead you astray or anything," she added with a small smirk as she looked up him.

Castiel just chuckled and shook his head a little as they stood in line together. There weren't too many people in front of them. When they did reach the front, Castiel received the usual pamphlet, including details on his dorm and where it was, as well as they usual added insert about *stamping out the homosexual problem*. Well that was going in the trash as soon as he got home… He looked to Lex as they stepped away, an noticed her packet didn't have information on a dorm. "You not living on campus?" he asked.

Lex shook her head. "My house isn't far at all from campus, so I'd rather just stay there," she said. "Let's see if we have any classes together," she added, and the two of them went to the nearest bench to compare. They had quite a few classes together. The main electives were different, seeing as Lex's were all for her gymnastics scholarship, though they did have a 'free art' class together. "We could probably be study buddies," Lex joked and it made Castiel laugh.

"I wouldn't mind that," he said before suddenly flinching. "hey.." he said, looking behind him. "..the hell.."

Behind him was the boy he had seen before, and he was smiling broadly, flashing a little of his teeth. "Excuse me miss, I hope Cas is not bothering you at all," he said, his green eyes dancing.

She shook her head with a smirk. "Not at all, we were looking over our schedules… I guess you two know each other," she added.

Castiel sighed and pinched his brow. What was he doing… someone might see…. "Lex, this is Dean Winchester, we're friends from high school," he said with a sigh. "Dean, this is Lex Crane, new friend." he added.

That made Lex smile a little more as she and Dean shook hands. "Nice to meet you, Dean," she said with a nod.

"Likewise, Lex," Dean said as he withdrew his hand, flashing a charming smile.

"You get your schedule, Dean?" Castiel asked, looking at the green-eyed boy that was still behind him.

Dean pulled the sheet out of the packet and showed him. "..No classes together this semester," he said as he looked from his own schedule to Castiel. "Though we do both have weekends and wednesdays off, so that's something at least," he muttered.

Castiel nodded in agreement. It was easier in high school. Free period always the same, they could always duck out. College was going to make things tricky, but they had gone to the same school to make sure it could work out…. "Yeah. Never liked the idea of losing touch with high school friends just because of college," he said, tucking his schedule back in the packet.

Dean's voice broke Castiel from his stupor. "Alright i gotta go. Sammy's gonna be done class soon. So, see you later," he said. He was able to resist what he wanted, and instead clapped Cas on the shoulder. "Nice meeting you, little darlin'," he added with a slight wink to Lex before walking off to his car. The engine of the old impala roared to life as he drove off.

Lex watched him leave before standing from the bench. "I need to stop by the school bookstore to get my books, sort of put it off last minute," she added with a small laugh. "I'll see you in class on monday, Castiel," she said before waving.

Castiel waved back, nodding with a small smile as he said, "Yeah, see you,". After a few moments he stood, his packet tucked under his arm as he decided to make his way to his dorm room to see what it was like.

His shoulder still tingled from where Dean had clapped him.


	2. Chapter 1: Homework and Coffee

Castiel did not like his dorm at all.

You could always be transferred but you had to have a legitimate reason. Like the roommates were too loud. You didn't like that it was a party dorm.

His problem was one that could not be dealt with.

The building itself was great. It was big, but not too much so. And they would only hold parties on nights when no one needed to study. It was clean. It was friendly. Hell there was even a chores list that they kept in the halls so everyone knew who had to do what when. Everything was great.

Except for Castiel's roommate.

He was shorter than Castiel, with dark hair and mildly dark eyes. He insisted that Castiel call him "Crowley" as he hated his first name.

He always had a bit of scruff, and was not exactly the type you'd find in a college dorm under normal circumstances. But besides the smuggled scotch, his inappropriate sarcasm, and flaring temper Crowley was not a bad roommate. He was actually one of the better ones. What bothered Castiel was the man's choice of decoration.

On the one wall, the wall that Castiel would see when he woke every single morning was a poster of Dick Roman. He was one of the largest anti-gay activists that there had been in the last forty years. He may have died a number of years ago, but that man's influence was still strong. Posters and tshirts of him still flew off shelves. He was the man that had made it legal to fire or refuse to hire "the gays" as he would call them.

The poster would stare coldly down at Castiel every morning, that burning look of hatred making him sick.

But there was nothing that he could do. If he did, he could be kicked out of school… or worse. So he did his best not to look at the poster that took up most of Crowley's wall each morning.

He forced a smile and forced down the bile that would rise in his throat whenever Crowley would talk about Roman as though they were related.

The sooner Castiel was in class, the better…. He slumped down in his seat beside Lex, a coffee-cart coffee in his hand. Only a week in. He might have a new roommate by semester's end… that poster was starting to eat at him.

"You look like hell," Lex said as she passed Castiel half of her bagel as she had been doing every morning.

Castiel muttered his thanks for the bagel before sighing. "Didn't sleep well last night," he'd said, which was true. He had ended up going to sleep later than he should have due to a prolonged conversation with Dean via texting. he only went to bed because his phone died… but that poster was burning at him from the dim light left by the lamps outside, and it gave him nightmares like he hadn't had since freshman year of high school.

"Hopefully you'll get a better night's sleep tonight," she said with a smile. She and Castiel had been getting closer over the last week, studying together, except on wednesday when he would help Dean out with his classes. She was wanting to ask him out, but not sure how to phrase it.

"…yeah, hopefully.." Castiel said before he took a bite and chewed slowly. He hadn't made many other friends, really, other than Lex. She was the proper, perfect student. Amazing grades. Smart. Beautiful in the real kind of way.

The kind of girl who was very likely to turn Castiel in if she ever found out. And that made him weary. She was still his friend. And God he was not sure what he would do if it wasn't for her and Dean, but he kept things close to the vest, not wanting her to find out. But he also did not want to give her any wrong impressions…

—

Second Wednesday of school and Castiel got out of bed early, avoiding that poster at all costs as he pulled on his shirt and left the dorm room with just a small shoulder bag that had a couple books, his keys, and his phone in it.

As he was walking to the library to meet Dean, a leather-clad arm reached out of the shadows and pulled him into a narrow alleyway. Before Castiel could even catch his balance properly, he was brought tightly close, and he felt those familiar lips on his own.

And he melted into the kiss. His hands clutched at the leather of Dean's jacket as the kiss lingered, before he broke it with a shaky breath. "…what if someone sees…"

"..in a dark alley that is not even five foot wide at six in the morning?" Dean asked, his arms still tight around Castiel. "…just.. stop thinking for once," he said before crushing their lips together once more, now pushing Castiel against the opposite ally wall.

There was always a small risk of getting caught… but maybe Dean was right this time. Stop thinking… Dean seemed to have that power. To completely shut off Castiel's brain and make only thoughts of them able to form. Six a.m. No one would be out… not yet. They were fine… they were safe. And most importantly: they were together, and nothing would tear them apart.

It was when Castiel thought he heard footsteps that he puled away from the kiss, his breathing slightly hitched. Dean would not let him pull away though. The steps faded, and Dean smirked, leaning down to kiss along Castiel's neck. "I could stay in this alley forever," he muttered as his forehead fell to Castiel's shoulder.

Castiel's arms were still around Dean. He could do the same.. but realistically, there was nothing they could do. They had to act normal… which was why Dean had become one of the biggest flirts on campus, but never seemed to go through with any of it. The girls called him a "Lady Killer" and all the guys would ask him what his secret was.

To which his reply would be to flash that charming smile, flick up the collar of his jacket as he cocked his head to the side, and hold out his arms, saying "Im the package, gents," and then walk away. Well, strut away would be closer to the truth.

Dean gently brought his lips to Castiel's once more, savoring the feel and the taste of them before he broke away, his eyes locking onto the beautiful blue that he had fallen so in love with.

Castiel broke the beautiful silence as his mind flitted back to reality, one of his hands gracing Dean's cheek. "…we should go to the library…" he said, though the words barely came out.

That broke something in Dean, and it broke Castiel's heart. He knew that their moments together had become so few since they started school, but there was nothing they could do about it… Dean slowly nodded though, clearing his throat. "…you go out first, I'll.. go out the other way," he said before turning and walking away.

Castiel watched his back before readjusting his shirt that had been ruffled by Dean before walking out, heading to the coffee cart and getting a coffee for himself and Dean. Once he had, he headed into the library, sitting at what had become their table.

A slightly upset looking Dean showed up a few minutes later, sitting down in silence. Castiel handed him his coffee, but made sure his fingers brushed against Dean's, a silent apology for the broken moment in the alley. When he earned that small smile, Castiel knew he was forgiven.

They both smiled a little more as Castiel looked at the text that Dean had brought, as well as his notes. It was a mythology class, which had been a minor interest of Castiel's, but never enough to pursue it further. The current assignment was an essay on a mythological monster. "Have you even chosen which one you want to do?" Castiel asked, one hand in his hair as he tried to keep annoyance from his voice.

Dean was leaning back in his chair, balancing a pencil on his forehead as his chair lifted on to only it's two back legs, Dean's legs kick up slightly under the table. "Yeah," he said, his attention on the pencil he was balancing. "I was thinking of doing that windango thing,"

"You mean the 'Wendigo'?" Castiel asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.

"Yeah, thats the one," Dean said with a small smirk. "Sound's pretty awesome,"

"They eat people."

"Yeah, I know," Dean replied.

"… they are nearly impossible to kill…"

"I know!" Dean's voice had gotten a little more excited. "Awesome, right!"

Castiel just shook his head before placing it in his hands. Sometimes he wondered what he had gotten himself into. But then all Dean would have to do was smile, and the world would melt away.

"Hey, Cas, what's your roommate like?" Dean asked after a moment, watching the pencil that he was now balancing on the bridge of his nose.

"Dean, we're supposed to be working…" Castiel said with a sigh.

"You haven't even mentioned him once!" Dean said. "C'mon, I'm curious. Mine's this dweeby kid. Barely sixteen, can you believe it? Makes me look even more like an idiot," he chuckled. "Nice kid, though. His name's Alfie,"

"Dean…" Castiel said slowly, not wanting to talk about Crowley. Anything but Crowley.

"Why you so tight-lipped? Normally can't get you to shut up. You've mentioned that Lex girl more than once,"

"…that's different.." he muttered before he sighed, running his hands through his hair. "His name is Crowley," he said.

"What's he like?" Dean asked, his eyes going from the pencil to Castiel for a moment.

"Inappropriately sarcastic. Smuggles in scotch. Bit of a flaring temper, but…. he's fine," Castiel made sure to choose his words carefully.

But Dean wasn't stupid. He'd known Castiel since he and Sam had transferred when Dean was a sophomore at their high school. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked, looking at Castiel with a steady gaze now over the pencil, the front legs of the chair teetering forward slightly.

Castiel chewed his lip a little. "He has a Dick Roman poster…" he said in a whisper that barely carried to Dean.

Having the poster implied so much more.

The front legs of Dean's chair hit the floor with a loud crack that echoed in the otherwise quiet library. His pencil clattered to the floor at the same time… and there was fire in Dean's eyes.

"He has a _what_?!" he hissed.

"Dean… don't make a big deal.. we're not alone," Castiel pleaded, his voice soft and rushed.

Dean looked ready to kill. "I'll kill him," he said through clenched teeth, clenching his fists as well.

"Dean, please calm down…" Castiel pleaded. "It's fine, I'm hardly ever in my dorm anyway…" he added, trying to calm Dean down without physical contact.

He still looked livid, but Dean slowly calmed, covering his mouth before running his hands through his hair. He bent down to pick up his pencil and stared at his notebook for a moment before clearing his throat. "Right so… essay…"

Castiel wanted nothing more than to take Dean into his arms and tell him not to worry. No one knew, and Crowley considered Castiel to be a fellow lover of Roman.

Dean pulled his text towards himself and flipped to the right chapter, reading in silence. One of his hands held the paper coffee cup, and the other fiddled with the corners of the book pages. They were itching to take Castiel's hand that was so close… to hold his fingers gently, and bring the hand up so he could kiss his knuckles.

Castiel watched Dean, looking up on occasion from his own notebook. he could still see embers of that fire in those beautiful green eyes. It startled him a little, but at the same time, he was very touched.

Dean was scrawling in his notebook occasionally, jotting notes and writing bits of the essay. He was still visibly upset by who _his baby_ had been roomed with, and was plotting ways to get even. He couldn't burn down the entire dorm, but maybe some form of embarrassment.

It didn't matter in Dean's mind that Crowley had not done anything to Castiel directly. He had the poster. That was enough.

—

Their paper coffee cups empty, Dean and Castiel had fallen into silence long ago, not sure how much time had passed since Dean's chair had cracked on the floor. As they worked though, Dean always made sure that his knee would, on occasion, "accidentally" bump Castiel's, loving the small smile it earned, and the light it brought to those blue eyes. Eventually, as he stretched his arms, Dean glanced at his watch. "Whoa, Cas, look at the time," he said. It was close to ten o'clock. "What say we catch something to eat at that little diner right off campus?" he suggested.

Castiel looked up and blinked a little, "Yeah, sounds good," he said, hearing his stomach grumble in approval. They both laughed.

It didn't take long for them to pack up their things, and soon enough they were on their way to the small diner, Dean tucking his pencil behind his ear.

Outside of the diner, they ran into Lex, who was buttoning up a shirt over a sports bra. Her short hair was a little messier than normal. "Good morning, you two," she said with a bright smile, her eyes lingering on Castiel. "Morning study session?" she asked, noticing that they both had bags.

Castiel nodded. "Yeah," he said. "What about you?"

"Morning stretches, mild workout," she said. "I've got a class at twelve, so I thought a large breakfast would be good," she smiled. "Would you mind if I joined you?" she added, her eyes once more lingering on Castiel, but only for a moment. She really didn't know Dean, this only being the second time she had seen him. But Castiel she was really getting to know… and she liked him.

_No, you can't_, Dean thought. Was it so wrong of him to want to eat breakfast alone with his boyfriend? They had precious little time together as it was… But he brought up that charming smile. "Course, little dalin', the more the merrier, right Cas?" he added, clapping Castiel on the shoulder.

Castiel was thrown off a little by Dean's hand, but he smiled, wishing Dean's hand could have lingered, before he looked at Lex. "Yeah… more the merrier," he agreed with a nod, before the three of them walked into the small diner together.

There was a fair number of people inside, mostly students from the college. It was close, it was great, and it was pretty cheap for the students, since the owners would give them a discount as long as they showed their school IDs.

The small group wound up getting one of the booths, and in spite of how much he longed to sit beside Dean, it was best to take himself away any temptation, and so he sat across, his eyes meeting Dean's for a moment, and Dean gave the smallest of nods. He understood… but that didn't mean he had to like it when Lex slid into the seat beside Castiel.

The young waitress came over, handing them all menus with a small smile before asking what they would like to drink. Dean just ordered them all coffee, and the waitress walked away with a small smile before they opened the menus.

"Shame it's not Tuesday," Dean said as he looked at the special's board, showing the Tuesday Special to be something called "Pig 'n a Poke". It sounded pretty darn good.

After a few minutes, the waitress returned with their coffees, and held her notepad at the ready. "You ready to order?" she asked.

"Good morning…" Dean looked at the waitresses name tag, "… Jo," he said, flashing her a small smile. "Listen, Tuesday special well, tch… that looks fantastic. Think you can bend the rules for me?"

"Sorry, hot-rod, rules are rules," she responded with a small smirk. "Want the Tuesday special, gotta come in on a tuesday,"

"..tch… I'll keep that in mind, sweetheart," he said, before placing his order.

Castiel was able to keep a small smile on his face. But sometimes he wished that Dean was not so good at flirting with women…. and that he wouldn't do it in front of him, either. Of course he knew he had nothing to worry about, Dean was his but that didn't stop him from getting a sinking feeling sometimes. He placed his own order then, just something simple and small. He was never too hungry in the mornings.

When the waitress turned her attention to Lex, she ordered a breakfast that rivaled Dean's.

Dean looked at her in surprise as the waitress walked away. "Impressive," he said genuinely. "never seen a girl order quite a meal. _Especially_ one _your_ size,"

Lex just smirked as she sipped at her coffee. "I like food," she said. "Besides, morning workout, remember? Works up an appetite,"

Dean just chuckled and nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "Touché," he said, before he glanced up at the mounted TV that was behind Lex and Castiel. Internally, he glared, but he managed to keep the remnants of the smirk alight on his face as the news story flashed on the screen.

"Once again, speculation about the Roman progeny has surfaced," the reporter said. Her hair was sleeked back, and she had on the all to fake million-dollar smile.

"Turn it up!" called a patron in the diner, and much to the dismay of their table, it was.

"While it is a highly known fact that Dick Roman had a family, he made sure to keep them from the public eye, unless they wished to be in it," the reporter continued. "The heir to Roman's fortune has never revealed themselves, and they as well as the location of Roman Estate remains a mystery. However many now speculate that his progeny may be of college age, and in the state of California, where much of Roman's platform speeches took place,"

"You hear that!?" whooped the patron that had asked the volume to be turned up. "Roman's heir is right here in our state! Hot damn, that lucky bastard is probably living it up!"

Both Castiel and Dean rolled their eyes, and Dean gripped at his mug tight enough to turn his knuckles white. People like that guy had been among those that could make his life literal hell.

"This is only speculation of course, but sources say that Roman had one child, and that the entire fortune and estate went to him," the reporter folded her hands before starting the next story, something about a brave fireman rescuing a dog from a mine.

"Naturally they assume the heir is a man," muttered their waitress as she brought the food out. "Just as likely that the Roman heir is a woman, am i right?" she asked, directing the last part to Lex.

"Right as rain," Lex said, offering a smile as she took a sip of her coffee.

Jo smiled and placed their meals in front of them. "Enjoy," she said with a small nod before she walked back behind the counter.

The diner seemed to be abuzz now about the new report though. Some were speculating what college they could be attending. What classes _he_ was taking, what his girlfriend was like.

Some even started to name names. "You know, I think it might be that one Senior," a man said. "What was his name?" he paused. "Ah, right, Alastair! Man that kid's tough!"

"Nah, he's too much of a recluse to be the Roman heir," a woman said. "He hardly _looks_ like a Roman either," A few people expressed their agreement.

"What about that one freshman? What's his name… ah! Crowley!"

Both Dean and Castiel's forks paused for a fraction hearing the name.

"Yeah! he certainly does seem the type!" people started agreeing, congratulating themselves on 'figuring out' who the heir was. When someone else pointed out that "Crowley" was the kid's _last_ name and not his first, they concluded that the only _logical_ explanation was that he had changed his name so he could attend school normally and avoid the limelight.

Dean had several choice words he wanted to say… and when he received a kick from Castiel, he knew they had been thinking the same thing. What if they were right? What if Crowley _was_ Roman's heir? It would certainly explain the man's obsession… He was silently making plans to make Crowley suffer, even without any evidence that he actually _was_ Roman's heir.

Castiel ate his meal in silence, poking a little at it before finishing off his coffee. Well. it _had_ been a nice morning. Though, he could not help but wonder if Crowley was Roman's heir. He could always try talking to his roommate, maybe he would be more than happy to answer?

Once their plates were empty, Jo brought out to bill. Before she could ask who would pay, however, Lex took it off her hands. "You don't have to do that…" said Dean, who had been reaching for his wallet.

"It's the least I can do," Lex said, pulling out enough cash for the bill and tip. "I did sort of invite myself to join you, so my treat," she added with a small smile.

"Well then, thank you very much, little darlin'," Dean said, flashing that small, charming smile.

Castiel nodded in agreement as Jo took away the bill. "Yeah, thanks, Lex. We'll have to repay the favor somehow,"

"No need to, really it's no problem," Lex said with a small smile, checking her watch for the time before looking back at them. "I should get going. Need to head home and grab a few things for class," she added before leaving the table. "See you in class tomorrow, Castiel. It was nice seeing you again, Dean," she added, waving to them both before she left the diner.

Dean watched her, before he looked to Castiel. "Nice girl," he said. He paused, taking a sip of his coffee. "Have you told her?" he added, lowering his voice.

"No, I'm not suicidal," Castiel said, his brow furrowing slightly. "I don't think I will… you saw how she reacted when the news report was on, and how she agreed with our waitress," he added, finishing the last of his coffee. "Lex is a great friend, and she's a great study partner, but so were a lot of people I used to know,"

"Yeah… been there," Dean said with a frown as he stood. "Alright, c'mon… Study session part two?" he added as he stood from the booth. "Though I will need to stop at my dorm to switch out my books," he added.

"I'll need to stop, too," Castiel said. "Don't say _anything_ to Crowley if he's there," he added warningly, before the two of them headed out of the diner.

Castiel's was the closer of the two dorm rooms, so naturally they stopped there. Dean looked around approvingly, nodding his head. "Shame you have a possible Dick-spawn as a roommate," he said as they came to Castiel's door.

He just sighed and shook his head as he unlocked it. As Castiel had feared, Crowley was lounging on his bed on his computer, holding a glass of scotch, which he hid before he noticed who was coming in. "Hello boys," he said with a smile. He paused, the glass close to his lips. "Who's your friend, Castiel?"

The door closed behind Dean as Castiel went to his bookshelf. "Crowley, this is Dean. Dean, Crowley," he said as he switched out his textbooks. "Sorry we can't stay, we've got some studying to do,"

"Of course, of course well. You two have fun. Not _too_ much now. Wouldn't want to have to report you, now would I?"

Even after Castiel had closed the door, they could still hear Crowley laughing. "I don't like that guy." Dean said with conviction, moments after they were out of earshot.

Castiel managed a small laugh. "Yeah, I did tell you, didn't I?" he said as they walked together then to Dean's dorm. It was nice. A little larger than Castiel's, but it was also one of the older ones on campus.

Dean led the way to his room and opened the door, stopping dead in his tracks when his eyes fell on his roommate. "…what the _hell_ are you wearing."

His roommate, Alfie, looked up. There was a look of terror on his face. "Oh, God… Please don't laugh at me…" he said as his arms dropped. he was wearing a striped shirt and a hat, the name "Weenie Hut" embroidered on. "..my parents said I had to get a job, and this was the only place close by that was hiring part time that would work with my schedule…"

Oh he tried not to laugh. Dean pursed his lips… but couldn't help it. A laugh escaped, causing his eyes to crinkle a little. Soon it became a full-body laugh. "..Im sory Alfie but… You look ridiculous!"

Alfie sighed, rolling his eyes as he held out his arms, looking at the ground. They way he held himself said too clearly: get it out of your system.

Eventually Dean calmed, coughing a little as he stood up, leaning on a shelf slightly. "… that's.." he cleared his throat, "...nice hat," he managed.

Castiel rolled his eyes now and smacked Dean before taking a couple steps forward. "We haven't met.. I'm a friend of Deans from high school, my name is Castiel," he said, taking the younger boys hand.

"Nice to meet you, Castiel. I'm, heh, well," he pointed at his shirt. "I'm Alfie,"

He nodded as he let go of Alfie's hand. "Grab your books, Dean. You have another two papers to start, as well as some other homework,"

"Yeah yeah, I got it _mom__,"_ Dean muttered sarcastically as he went to switch out his text books, tucking them in his bag. he then turned to look at his roommate. "Hey, you know, I was just teasing. Good on you for getting a job. Good luck, Alfie," he said, clapping him on the shoulder before walking out with Castiel. "I'd get a job too if it wasn't for…"

"yeah… I know. So would I," Castiel said. He sighed a little, running a hand through his hair as the two of them headed back to the library.

—

Castiel could not more anxious for the weekend to arrive. Crowley was dropping several hints about getting him to come along with his "Romanites" club, one that he was on his way to becoming president of, he would say proudly. Saturday cam far too slowly… and one again Crowley insisted Castiel join him.

He was more than glad he _actually_ had an excuse that may very well get Crowley off his back permanently. "Can't, I told you that," Castiel said to his disappointed looking roommate as he pulled on his shoes. "My friend, Lex, invited me to the gym, watch her gymnastics routine, give my opinion," he said, which was the truth. She'd told him that she always liked to have an outsider's opinion before finalizing her routines, and since there was going to be an actual meet soon, she wanted it to be perfect.

Crowley not only accepted this answer, but he smirked. "Ah. Your _friend's_ routine, of course," he said, giving Castiel a wink "I'm certain that's _all_ there is to it," he chuckled a little as he pulled on his jacket. "Well then, have fun watching your _friend_ stretching and flexing about on those large blue mats,"

The tone of his voice suggested a few things that made Castiel a little uncomfortable, but he put on a smile. "I certainly will," he said before adjusting his bag and walking out of the door, heading for the one gymnasium that Lex had said to meet him. He had made sure to let Dean know where he was going to be for the first part of the day. Even just reading the text, Castiel knew that Dean was upset, but there was nothing he could do. Lex _was_ his friend, and both he and Dean had appearances to keep up.

By the time he reached the gym, Lex was stretching on one of the mats. She was wearing what looked like yoga pants, as well as a sports bra. He thought he saw what looked like the edges of a tattoo poking out of the sports bra on her back, but said nothing as he went over to the bleachers, waving to her when she noticed him enter. "Good morning, Lex," he said to her.

She came over to him. "Morning, Castiel," she said, giving him a brief hug before he sat down. "I was worried you got lost," she added after a second, her eyes taking on a mischievous light for a moment.

Castiel laughed. "No, actually, I made sure that I knew where this place was _before_ coming over," he said. "Got held up by my roommate, he's been trying to get me to join one of his clubs," he just shrugged a little. "Told him I already had plans for today,"

"Glad you didn't bail on me. Or get lost," she said to him, before taking a sip of her coffee she had sitting on the bench. "Ok so, be critical. And honestly tell me what you think," she added before going back out onto the mat. After a few moments, she started her routine, utilizing the few pieces of equipment that were out.

He would never say he was an expert on gymnastics. Or an anything all that physical, really. Sure, his family would watch the olympics, and yeah it was always impressive, but Castiel still was ot sure if he was the best to be a judge. then again, he had a feeling that giving his opinion was not the _real_ reason Lex had wanted him to come. He had a feeling she wanted some time alone with him other than the small amounts of time they would spend in between classes in the library going over notes. He was getting a little nervous about it. More than once he thought she was dropping hints, trying to get him to ask her out… How was he supposed to react to that,

When she finished, Lex came over. Her breathing was a little hitched, but that was not really uncommon. "So.. what did you think?" she asked him, her eyes finding his.

Castiel was more than glad people could not read minds. Her eyes on his made him nervous, but he kept on a smile. "Pretty impressive," he said with a nod. "I can see why you have a scholarship. Though I don't think I'm the most qualified to give an opinion on stuff like this… I'm not the type to watch too many sports,"

Lex chuckled a little. "Don't have to know or watch sports to appreciate them, or be able to give an opinion," she said, stretching a little. "So you think that it's good enough for the meet?" she added, taking a seat beside him.

He considered for a few moments. "I would replace a few of the more simple moves with thinks that are difficult, more unique," he said with a shrug. "In the olympics and I assume other competitions, it's routines with more difficult routines that get more points, as long as they're done fluidly,"

"For a guy who says he doesn't know anything, you sure know a lot," she said to him. "Thanks, Cas." she added before standing, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm gonna run and take a quick shower. Wait for me here?"

Castiel blinked in surprise when he felt her kiss his cheek. Oh gods… _Oh no_… He had been right… how could he get out of this? How could he without ruining this friendship… "Yeah, of course.." he said when he'd found his voice. He watched her walk off and buried his face in his hands once he was alone. Dammit.

He was in deeper than he wanted to be, now… There was not much he could do to get out of this, but maybe he would just have to distance himself a little more? Make it _obvious_ that he was not interested in her like that? Though he had thought he had already done so…. As his thoughts fell over each other in his head, he heard Lex return. He stood, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She came out, wearing a tank-top with a cargo jacket over top, as well as jeans and flat-soled shoes. "So i was thinking we could stop for a drink at that little café right off campus. They have the best coffee and pastries," Lex looked up at Castiel with a smile that was reflected in her eyes.

"Yeah… sounds good," Castiel said after a moment, walking out with Lex. She was glad to have time with him, he could tell.. that fact alone made him smile a little. She was _still_ his friend… he did not want to ruin that. As they walked, they talked about papers they were working on for classes they had together, comparing topics and notes. Lex eventually brought up someone who was in her archeology classes.

"He's from the UK," she said as they walked down the street. "His name's Balthazar. Pretty interesting guy. Sharp wit, which is great. Helps the lectures go by pretty fast. Never get bored as long as he's there," she added with a small laugh. A part of her acknowledged that Balthazar was very attractive as well, but at the moment, she wasn't noticing fully… she was still trying (and failing) to get Castiel to notice _her_.

While walking, they passed Crowley and a few of his friends. Crowley smirked, making no point to hide the fact that he was checking Lex out. As did the guys with him. The girls eyed up Castiel with small smiles. Lex just shook her head, putting her hand on Castiel's arm. "Just ignore them," she said when she heard whistles come from the group. Not soon enough they were inside the café.

The two of them ordered drinks and pastries before taking a seat at one of the smaller booths, setting the little metal number on the table. There were a few people in this morning, mostly students from the college. "Castiel, I mentioned my first meet will be soon, and I was hoping that you would come," she said, looking at him from across the small table. She was smiling, and there was a hopeful light in her eyes.

…How could Castiel say no to a look like that? She was his friend… and he looked so hopeful. "Just give me the time and date, and I'll be there, Lex," he said to her after a moment, a small, genuine smile on his face.

Her smile grew when he said yes "Thank you so much, Castiel!" she said, putting her hands on his for a moment. "It means so much that you'll come," she added.

Castiel swallowed a little and nodded. "Of course, Lex… I wouldn't miss it," he said to her. He was in deep.. _far_ too deep.. Dean would know what to do right now…. He would have to ask him as soon as he was alone again. His heart skipped, but from nerves. Lex was getting too close… A few moments later he found his voice once more. "Have you invited Balthazar to come along?" he asked as their coffees and pastries were brought over.

She took a sip of her coffee. "I was thinking about it," she said after a moment. "Why, you think I should?" she added.

He chuckled a little as he took another sip. "Well, you did mention that you were friends," he said to her. "Besides, I am sure that he would like to be there for you,"

Lex considered for a moment before she nodded. "I think you have a point," she said to him. "Alright, I'll make sure I ask him then," she said with a small smile. It wasn't that she _didn't_ want Balthazar there, it just seemed to make the invitation she offered Castiel seem less special… _Oh Gods that sounds so juvenile._

A few moments later, the café door opened, and Crowley strode in. Castiel's brow had furrowed… wasn't he walking in the _opposite_ direction? Much to Castiel's dismay, Crowley came over to their table. "Hello," he said, offering a polite tone.

Lex looked up at him, not seeming all that amused at all. "Hi." she said. "Can I help you in any way or are you just here to bother Castiel and I?"

"How rude," Crowley said. "Here I am trying to be polite, and you cut me down," he didn't _really_ seem bothered though. "Well. I thought I would simply extend and invitation to you and my dear roommate to a little get-together we're having tonight. Little Romanite party, if you catch my meaning,"

Castiel wasn't been able to respond. "Damn, sorry Crowley. Would if I could but I already have plans," Lex said to him. "You really should give people more notice than just a few hours," she added before looking back to her coffee.

"And what about _you_ dear Castiel?" Crowley asked, his attention shifting from the blonde to his roommate. "Do _you_ have plans tonight?"

Castiel swallowed the bite he had in his mouth before responding. "Helping a friend with one of his papers. Or rather, hitting him with a textbook so he _actually_ writes it," he added, earning a laugh from Lex. he couldn't help but to smile at that.

Crowley frowned, looking as though he had been denied something that was _already_ his. "Fine then. Another time, perhaps," he said before nodding to them both and walking off, without so much as ordering something.

"..he seems like a _true_ delight," Lex said. "Arrogant bastard,"

"A lot of people on campus seem to think that _he's_ Roman's heir," Castiel said as he looked back to Lex.

"…he does seem the type, doesn't he?" she said, before shrugging. "Ah well speculation won't do anyone any good unless the heir decides to reveal themselves,"

"Yeah, you have a point," Castiel said as he finished off his pastry. He poked the crumbs a little with his finger as Lex's words tumbled in his mind. _He does seem the type, doesn't he?_ Internally, he shuddered a little. Only mild distaste was in her voice… Just saying the name made Castiel feel ill… But Lex's only problem with him seemed to be that he had interrupted their coffee. He made a note though to himself not to mention this to Dean… While Castiel loved Dean, he knew also that he had _quite_ the temper, especially when it involved people Dean cared about. Not only him, but his foster father, and _especially_ his little brother, Sam.

"Castiel, you alright?" Lex asked him as she looked at him over her coffee. "You seem deep in thought,"

Castiel looked up at her from his plate. "Sorry.. distracted, I guess," he said, bringing a small smile to his face before taking another sip of his coffee. "So… how do you plan to spend what remains of your Saturday?" he asked her after a moment.

"Few things to do around the house, refine a paper," she said to him with a small shrug. "Small stuff, but a lot of them so I should start so I can have at least _some_ time to relax before tonight," she paused to take another sip of her coffee. "I should actually head home now. Thanks for this, and for watching my routine,"

"Don't mention it," Castiel said as he stood with her. "This was a nice way to start the weekend," he added with a small smile. "I should go and make sure Crowley hasn't done anything to my side of our room," he added.

"You don't think he would, do you?" Lex asked, looking up at him.

"Honestly? I would not put it past him at all," he said, shaking his head a little. "See you in class Monday, Lex," Castiel said. They hugged briefly, and Castiel made his way outside. His mind buzzed and swam at the same time… it was an interesting sensation, to say the least. He was more than certain now he could not let Lex find out about himself and Dean. She hadn't so far, and she did not even _suspect_ anything, that was more than obvious due to the number of hints that she was dropping for him to ask her out. He was just waiting for the day that she finally decided to ask him herself.

He was not sure how he would react when that happened.


	3. Chapter 2: The Game

"So, you've told her that you'll be there," Dean said as he looked at Castiel from across the library table. A small bag of pretzels as well as two coffees sat between their textbooks. "You didn't think to confirm with me?"

"…Dean…" Castiel sighed, looking up at the person sitting across from him. His fingers fiddled with the corners of his text pages, and he put his head in his hand. "She hasn't even given me the date yet. Besides, Lex _is_ still my friend, and this is important to her,"

"Just a shot in the dark here," Dean said as he looked down at his book pages, flipping without looking back up to Castiel, "I wasn't invited."

"She doesn't really know you that well, Dean," Castiel said, trying not to sound too exasperated. It was mid afternoon on a Saturday, which meant the library was far from empty. "And I really couldn't ask her if you could come, because no excuse would sound genuine as to _why_ I wanted you to be there,"

Dean frowned still, still glaring at the pages of his book before he looked up at Castiel. His expression softened. "…yeah, I know… But I can still be a little…" he dropped his voice "..jealous, can't I?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Castiel said with a small smile, letting his knee brush against Dean's under the table.

"My feelings aside," Dean began, "make sure you wish Lex good luck for me. You know she might be…" he shook his head a little, "..but so far, she's been a good friend to you, and for now that's enough. Let's just hope that nothing changes her mind of you,"

"Yeah, here's hopin'," Castiel agreed.

Castiel had not said anything yet to Dean of his suspicions that Lex _liked_ him. That was the last thing he needed: a jealous boyfriend. He knew he loved Dean with all he was, but he never liked seeing that side of him. Lex was harmless so far, and Castiel just hoped that it stayed that way. He had doubts, though… maybe at the meet he would have to gently let her down… tell her that he did _not_ see her that way, but he did not want to lose their friendship. He'd already started trying to write out what he wanted to say, but so far he was having trouble wording it without making her suspicious.

If Lex became suspicious, Castiel knew that that would be the end of everything. The end of their friendship. The end of school… and the end of him and Dean, unless they ran off. But if they did that… what then? How would they live…? Not that he wold not try at least…. he would do anything for Dean… but would Dean do the same? He remembered the way Dean had been before the two of them had gotten together… would he go back to living that way?

—

Castiel lay awake in his bed Sunday morning, not even looking at the poster on Crowley's wall. His attention was focused on the ceiling. Dean was still a little upset that he was going to Lex's meet without him, but he had gotten over it, mostly. He at least seemed to better with the fact Castiel was going when he said that Lex was going to invite another friend of hers, from her archeology classes.

It was only when his phone chimed, announcing a text message, that Castiel tore his eyes from the ceiling, and looked at his phone. A message from Lex, letting him know when the meet was. It was in a week, the next saturday. In the morning, too. She mentioned in another text that was smart since there was actually going to be a training football game. Really, just the first and second string of the team, mixing up and playing together. It was apparently a lot of fun, and tended to draw a crowd.

After a few moments he responded to Lex, saying he would be there, and possibly be at the game, too, but that he would possibly be watching with Dean. He then messaged Dean, telling him when the meet was, and about the game that was that same evening. Moments later he received a message from Dean. Naturally he was not happy about losing most of a Saturday with Castiel, but that he would be _more_ than happy to "watch" the football game with him. That pulled a smile to his lips.

"What's got you so smiley?" Crowley asked from his side of the room. He was lounging slightly, looking up at Castiel from the Autobiography of Dick Roman, and as always, there was a scotch in his hand.

"Just making plans for next weekend," Castiel said casually, smiling a little more. The way Dean had worded the text, he knew that he was not planning on actually watching the game at all… and that was completely ok with him. They had far too little time together lately any way.

"From your face I would say that the plans are rather good ones," Crowley observed, before taking a sip from the glass. "Care for a morning drink? To celebrate your grand plans, with, I can only assume, Lex,"

Castiel glanced up at his roommate from his phone, focusing his eyes on the man on the bed instead of the one on the wall. He was only left to stare at a smaller face of Roman, instead of the poster… not much of an improvement. "I've said before, Crowley, I don't drink,"

"Ah yes of course. You're a good boy, how could I forget," Crowley said before sipping his drink once more. "How boring," he added, rolling his eyes a little before setting his drink down. Well, Castiel may be a good boy, but he had not turned in Crowley yet for having his scotch.

Castiel rolled his eyes a little. "Yeah, I'm a good boy," he muttered before he stood up. "I'm going out, Crowley," he said, grabbing his bag and heading out the door. He sighed a little once he was outside of the door. He felt like he could breath a little easier now that he was away from Crowley. That man was pressing, and Castiel had a feeling he would _never_ leave him alone.

Eventually, Castiel reached one of the courtyards at the school. It was pretty empty, and he was glad for that as he sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. As he leaned his head back against the trunk, he closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air deeply. This was good… he needed more of this. More time outside, in the fresh air. Away from Crowley, and his toxic influence.

His peace was broken when a small group entered the courtyard, and settled down. Their conversation took on the topic of who _they_ thought Roman's heir was. It was spreading fast, and most of his classmates immediately started talking like they went at their school. It seemed to be the hot topic lately, one that Castiel could not escape. Hopefully, Dean was staying away from it.

"You've heard a lot of people think that the freshman Crowley is the heir, right?" one of them said.

"So I heard," came a voice that sounded not only less-than-amused, but also had an accent. "Most people can't seem to _stop_ saying it," he added. "What do you think, Lexxy?"

"Don't have any classes with him," she said. "And I really only met him once, more or less in passing, so I really can't have an opinion on if he's the heir or not," came Lex's reply.

That made Castiel's head shoot ip and he opened his eyes. The small group hadn't seen him, and he was glad for that. But the fact alone that Lex was with this group only cemented in his mind that she was what he feared…

"I've no classes with him either," the one with the accent said. "But I have _heard_ quite a lot about him. And _if_ the rumors of him are true, he certainly seems the type,"

"Balthazar, you can't make an opinion on a person you know next to nothing about," Lex pointed out, amusement in her voice.

Balthazar chuckled. "You've got me there, Lexxy," he said. "Still, it _is_ intriguing, isn't it? The fact that the progeny of the _great_ Dick Roman could very well be going to our school. Rather think it's the most exciting thing that's happened here, don't you agree?"

"You're not wrong," one of the others said. "I've read up on the school's history. _Nothing_ interesting happens here at all,"

A few of them laughed. "I have a class with Crowley," one of the boys said. "He's the picture for Roman's heir. In our Romanite club we're planning on voting him the president,"

"Well, good for him," Balthazar said. "Now correct me if I'm wrong, but we _did_ come outside to work on the group project for class, yes?"

Lex stifled a laugh. "There you go again, Balthazar, always taking charge,"

"It's what I live for, dear," he said with a chuckle. After a few groans, the group's conversation died, and they started working.

Castiel was frowning. They way they had been talking. So casual about it. He shook his head a little before standing, making sure that he was not seen as he left the courtyard, seeking somewhere else to relax.

His mind reeled a little but he tried to shake off the conversation he had just over heard. Maybe he was over thinking it? Lex was a good friend… she was a nice person. _You thought the same thing about Naomi in middle school._ A small voice in his head said. He shook the thought away. That was _not_ something he wanted to think about.

Naomi. He hadn't thought of her in a long _long_ time… Castiel shook his head once more. No time for that. He just wanted some place to relax, have a little peace and quiet, but he _also_ wanted fresh air. He decided to try one of the other less popular courtyards on campus. Hopefully there would be less of a crowd. Or at least: less people talking about Roman's progeny.

Castiel breathed a sigh of relief when he reached the Western courtyard. Not as popular later in the day as there could be less shade, but he didn't mind. There were less people here, what was more they were not talking very loud. He nodded approvingly, going over to one of the trees and sitting down, leaning his back against the warm bark. His silence was disturbed after not too long, however it was not done so in a harsh manner.

"..You're Castiel, right?" came a rather soft voice that Castiel recognized.

His eyes flitted open and he blinked, finding himself looking up at Dean's roommate. He almost did not recognize him without the hat. "Yeah, that's me," he said with a nod. "You were… Alfie, right?"

Alfie nodded. "Yeah," he said, adjusting the books in his arms. "..Do you mind if I sit by you while I study?" he asked after a moment. "Just that there's this group that tends to pick on me a little whenever I'm studying alone, and I thought-"

"No need to explain further," Castiel said, offering the younger a small smile. "Pull up some grass," he added.

Relief swept over the young man's features as he sat down. "thank you so much for this," he said as he opened one of his books.

Castiel couldn't _help_ but to smile as he watched Alfie. It was no wonder he was teased somewhat. After all, he was hardly sixteen, making him the youngest in their freshman year. Add in the fact he was one of the few that actually went out to find a job, he wasn't surprised that he was picked on. "What are you studying?" he asked him after a moment.

After a moment of shifting, Alfie showed Castiel the cover of one of his books. It was the same mythology text book that Dean had.

"Looks like you're taking the same class as Dean," Castiel said. "Do you have it together?"

Alfie shook his head. "I wish I did though. It would be nice to have a class with someone who didn't look down on me just because of the way I look,"

As though by cruel fate, a few laughs were heard as a small group approached them. "Look who it is. The Good Boy and the Littlest Freshman," Crowley smirked at the two sitting on the grass. "Having a little pow wow are we, boys?" he asked.

"Just. studying Crowley… nothing else.." Alfie said slowly, not looking up.

That made Castiel frown. "Leave the kid alone, Crowley. Don't you have better things to do?" he added. He might hardly know Alfie, but that was no reason to just sit by and let Crowley torment the kid.

Crowley sighed a little. "Always the good boy, aren't you, Castiel?" he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Don't you _ever_ get tired of following the rules? Have you ever considered how _fun_ it could be to live on the edge?" he added before walking off with his little group.

If he only knew… Castiel shook his head a little before looking at Alfie. "If it makes you feel _any_ better, he's my roommate," he said.

"My condolences," Alfie said, before managing a smile and settling down against the tree once more, holding his book. "Thank you for that, Castiel," he added.

"Don't mention it, Alfie," Castiel said in response before leaning against the tree once more, closing his eyes. He was more than willing to just waste the rest of the day away like this. Content in the courtyard, only the sounds of the breeze, and Alfie taking his notes. It was the perfect combination of soft noise and fresh air. More than once, Castiel nearly nodded to sleep. His peace was disturbed when a voice cracked the near silence.

"Hey, Dean!"

Those blue eyes would have snapped open if Castiel had no self control. Thank God he did, and he opened his eyes slowly, looking up to see Dean striding over. "Hey you two," he said as he sat down on the grass between them, facing the tree instead of having his back to it. "How is your fine Sunday going?" he added.

"Castiel got Crowley and his gang to leave me alone." Alfie said after a moment with a small smile.

"That's Cas for ya," Dean said with a smirk. "Always gotta be the hero,"

"Oh shut up," Castiel said, rolling his eyes a little. but he managed a smile. "He probably can't stand people who don't just follow his example blindly,"

"Explains his hate on us three then," Dean said as he picked up a long blade of grass and put it in his mouth, occasionally turning it with his tongue. "He seems to have a bit of thing for your girl Lex, though," he added.

"Who's Lex?" Alfie asked, closing his book as it was obvious a far more interesting subject had come up.

"She's just a friend," Castiel said, avoiding at all costs looking at what Dean was doing with that blade of grass. Was he _trying_ to drive him crazy? The answer was probably yes, but Castiel shook the thought away. "Crowley has met her, seems that he likes what he saw," he shrugged.

"If she's just a friend, then why did Dean call her your girl?" Alfie asked, tilting his head a little as his light brow furrowed.

_Dammit, Dean_ Castiel thought. "Because Dean likes to tease," he said. "Always has, ever since high school,"

"Old habits die hard," Dean said with a smirk as he leaned back on the grass, still twirling that one blade in between his lips. "Besides, it's my way of looking out for you," he added. "You're family after all,"

Oh his heart skipped to that. It was Dean's way of saying he was his, when talking to others. He learned that not long after they started dating. Family. "Yeah, yeah, I know…" he muttered. "Speaking of family, how's Sam doing?" he asked after a moment.

"Sammy's doin' good," Dean said with a small nod. "Usual high school troubles, but I've gotten less messages from him, so I figure he's alright. Still a geek. Got himself a little girlfriend, her name's Jess," he shook his head with a laugh. "It's really almost nauseatingly adorable listening to him talk about her," he laughed again. "I've gotten more than one call from him asking on dating advice. I think he may be starting to drive Bobby crazy,"

Castiel laughed a little, shifting in his spot, but keeping his back to the tree. "That's good to hear he's doing well," he said with a nod. Truth was, he cared for Sam as a brother as well. He was a good kid, never got in to trouble if he could help it. Straight A's and everything. Polar opposite to how Dean had always been. But in spite of that, no matter what Sam _always_ looked up to his big brother. That was something Castiel always admired about the younger Winchester. In spite of his older brother's faults, Sam still saw Dean as his hero.

"You got any other family, Alfie?" Dean asked after a moment, his eyes fixing on his roommate.

Alfie shook his head. "No, it's just me and my parents," he said. "Sort of wish I had brothers though. It would have been nice to have someone there,"

"Tell you what," Dean said, sitting up. "Me and Cas, we're your brothers now," he said with a wide smile. "So, anything at all you need, you come to us,"

"…wait… you mean it…?" Alfie said slowly, his face starting to shine a little with hope. he looked from Dean to Castiel.

It was impossible to say no to a look like that. Castiel smiled and nodded, putting a hand on Alfie's shoulder. "Of course, Alfie," he said with a nod. "Me and Dean will _both_ be there for you,"

Dean nodded in agreement. "Exactly. What are big brothers for?"

Alfie looked as if he was going to cry. "…th-thank you… both of you.." he said, his voice wavering slightly. "..that means a lot,"

"No problem," Dean said with a nod. "It's our pleasure," he added before leaning back on the grass once more

—

After Dean had essentially adopted Alfie as his and Castiel's brother, the three had started to get closer over the next week. None of the small group could say it was a bad thing, really. What was more, Alfie was having far less trouble with Crowley since Castiel had told him to back off. It seemed that Crowley at least had respect enough to follow the request of his roommate. Alfie did have a few afternoon classes on Wednesday, but he was invited to join them for breakfast, where he briefly met Lex, who had stopped into the diner for a cup of coffee.

"You're Dean's roommate?" she asked as she waited for her coffee to be brought out.

Alfie nodded. "I am. Dean and Cas have mentioned you so it's nice to put a face to the name," he said.

Lex smiled, brushing aside her hair. He was a sweet kid. "It was nice meeting you," she said as Jo brought over her coffee. "See you guys, see you in class tomorrow, Castiel," she added before heading out the door once more.

Alfie watched her leave before looking back to Dean and Castiel. "She seems really nice," he said, before looking at Castiel. "You sure she's not your girl? I think she likes you,"

Castiel paled a fraction at that, but recovered fast. "Pretty sure," he said, avoiding eye contact with Dean for all he could. "Lex and I are just friends," he assured him, though he was assuring Dean just as much. Dean had to know that, right? That there was no one else for him?

It would be saturday evening soon enough… Castiel was telling himself that. Almost Saturday, and he and Dean would spend the hours of that football game doing anything _but_ watching it. Far too little time together, to just be together. What he would give to just be close…

—

Finally, not soon enough for Castiel, it was Saturday. First was Lex's meet, of course, and like he had promised, Castiel was in the bleachers. Not a big crowd, but then again this wasn't a major meet… He sat near the middle, just to ensure he had a decent vantage point of it all. As he scanned the crowd, he spotted a blonde head in the front row. Balthazar. It was good that Lex had invited him as well. Maybe he would be able to get away from the meet before she could ask him anything. Hell, maybe Balthazar would ask her first. But fate, he had come to learn, was rarely so kind.

It was a fairly impressive lineup. Several girls, and a few boys. Castiel noted that while most of the girls leotards were open in the back, Lex's seemed to be the only one that _wasn't_. It did have tasteful openings on the sides, though. He figured that was because of the tattoo he had seen part of on her back when he had watched her practice.

The meet today, was much like the football game that was occurring later that night. Not against another school, just those that went to this particular school. From what Castiel understood as he looked at the program, it was to make sure that everyone was up to par for the school's gymnastic team, and to decide who would be the front runners at all the official meets. What was more, unlike other teams, whoever won first would be made the captain, instead of having the captain voted it. This was to ensure that only the best would be in charge of the team.

Ten o'clock came and the meet began. Castiel recognized a few of the people participating, having seen them in the halls and even in classes. The one girl's name was Meg, if he remembered correctly. As he had told Lex, really he did not know too much of sports, but it was impressive to watch none the less. Every person that did their routines seemed to do so without fault, but then again he was not a judge so he wasn't really _looking_ for faults.

When Lex came up, he unconsciously sat up a little straighter, and became a little more focused. When he realized he did so, he told himself it was because _she_ was the reason he was here in the first place. She was his _friend_. The routine was a little different than the one he remembered watching her o before: it seemed she had taken his advice and added a few more complicated moves. When she finished he clapped, and noticed Balthazar doing the same, although Balthazar also whistled for her.

A few more performed, and then the awards were given. Lex won first place, but narrowly so, by only one point, according to the actual scores. Soon after the bleachers started to clear. Some people leaving right away, others were coming up to the participants they had come for, congratulating them or assuring them that they would do better next time. Naturally, Balthazar reached Lex before Castiel did, but he had no problem with that. He lingered in the crowd.

"You were absolutely brilliant, Lexxy," came Balthazar's voice as he smiled to Lex, giving her a hug. "Some of those moves were a little risky, but it certainly paid off," He handed her a single flower. "Congratulations on being captain," he added.

"This was just a meet between school you know, so it's not as though the awards _actually_ matter," she said, but she was smiling. "But, thank you, Balthazar," Lex accepted the flower with a small smile.

"Any time, darling," he said to her.

"How did you know that I was going to win, or did you just think to have this in case?" she asked.

"Call it intuition," Balthazar said with a small smile.

Castiel finally came up to them, and smiled down to Lex. "You were great," he said, giving her a congratulatory hug as well. "They couldn't have a better captain,"

"Thank you for coming, Castiel," she said with a bright smile as she broke from the hug. "Castiel, this is Balthazar. Balthazar, this is Castiel," she said.

"Pleasure," Balthazar said as he held out his hand, taking Castiel's in a handshake. "Lexxy has mentioned you. It's nice to finally meet,"

Castiel nodded as they shook hands. "Likewise," he said. At the moment, Castiel was not sure what to think of Balthazar. From the brief bit of the conversation he had heard the week before, he was not entirely sure if this was a man he could trust. He wasn't jealous of Balthazar, but he was not sure what the feeling in his gut was. When their hands parted, Castiel stuck his in his pockets. "Listen, Lex, I would _love_ to stick around, but Alfie and Dean asked me to help them with something at their dorm, I think they're building something and Dean should be supervised when handling tools, for everyone's safety,"

Lex laughed a little, and though it did not fully reach her eyes she nodded, a smile coming to her lips. "Of course. You go on ahead," she said. "Maybe I'll see you at the game tonight?" she added.

"Yeah, maybe," Castiel said, though he knew the chances of that were exceedingly slim. He did not plan to leave Dean's company for the length of the game, and he knew that they would not actually be watching it. There, yes, but their attention would be focused elsewhere.. "Congratulations again," he said, kissing her forehead before walking off, making his way to Dean and Alfie's dorm.

Upon arriving, there was a great deal of wood, nails and tools on the floor. Dean was cursing as he held a few bits of wood, and Alfie was standing aside, holding what looked like instructions. What stood out though was the look on his face. It was a cross between amusement and annoyance. When he noticed Castiel arrive, Alfie looked up. "Maybe _you_ can talk sense into him," he said, holding out the papers. "He's convinced he doesn't need the instructions,'

Castiel pursed his lips in a laugh. "Dean, you really should look at the instructions if you want to finish this thing this century," he said.

Dean looked up, glaring a little. "It should be straight forward!" he said, sounding aggravated.

"And it is… if you _read the instructions_," Castiel pointed out.

After a moment, Dean's shoulders slumped and he sighed in resignation, holding his hand out. "Fine, let me see the damn instructions," he muttered.

After handing Dean the instructions, Alfie looked to Castiel, mouthing 'thank you,' before he sat down to try and help Dean with the actual assembly.

After a few hours, many choice words from Dean, and laughter from both Alfie and Castiel, the shelf was finally finished, and put on the wall between their sides of the room. Dean exhaled proudly, and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright so, next time we'll look at the instructions right away," he said , looking at the other two with a slightly sheepish smile.

"Now _that's_ a miracle," Castiel said with a small laugh, before he checked the time. "Yikes. The game will start soon, we should get ready and head over," he said, looking back up at Dean and Alfie. "I'll meet you there?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I could use a shower," he said. He then looked at Alfie. "You gonna come to the game?" he asked.

Alfie shook his head. "Football was never really my thing," he said. "I think I'll stay here, get the books transferred to the new shelf, maybe catch up on my reading,"

"Man with the plan," Dean said with a smile. "ALright so, see you up there then, Cas," he added with a nod.

Castiel nodded. "Yeah, see you there," he said. With one last farewell to Alfie, he made his way back to his own dorm to shower and change for the game. The game he would not even watch… that brought a smile to his face as he let the cold water run over him. He and Dean could _finally_ have some time together.

—

Finally done and changed, Castiel made his way over to the football field. He knew Dean would be waiting for him near the entrance. And sure enough, he spotted him. It was not hard to do so. Dean was easy to spot in that old leather jacket of his.

"Ready to watch the game?" Dean asked Castiel with a small smirk once he was joined. Without needing a real reply, the two of them headed in together, though made a slight detour from the crowd. Thankfully they were unnoticed as Dean pulled Castiel under the bleachers.

"This sees a little cliché, don't you think?" Castiel asked, arching a brow as he was pulled into the shadows. "I mean.. the bleachers?"

Dean just smirked. "Yeah well, then we'll be cliché. No one's gonna be lookin' under here," he then pulled Castiel close, his eyes locking on to the shorter boy's. "Are you gonna shut up today, or will I have to make you?"

Castiel smirked, taking hold of the front of Dean's jacket. "You may have to make me.." he said after a moment. "According to you, I _never_ shut up,"

That was all the invitation Dean needed. A moment later he had pulled Castiel as close as he could, pressing him to one of the beams under the bleachers as he sealed their mouths together in an almost desperate kiss.

The sounds of the crowd above them and the game behind them seemed to melt away… Castiel always noted that. Whenever he was with Dean, whenever Dean held him close, and those perfect lips were against his own, then _the world_ melted away, and all there was was him. The warmth, the taste. The feel of the old leather straining beneath his fingers as he tried to pull Dean even closer.

They both found themselves wanting the game to go into overtime. For it to last for hours, even though it never did. It was always a short game. So they had to make the best of their brief time together. Just them. Perfectly together and alone, lost in the moments and each other.

But they were not as alone as they thought they were…

—

Castiel had slept that night with a smile. He didn't know who had won the game, and frankly, he didn't care. The entirety of the game was spent in Dean's arms. It had felt perfect. It _was_ perfect. He made a mental note to make this a habit. Attending the games and _not_ watching. He had a feeling that Dean would not object to it at all.

As he was finishing getting dressed, outside the door he heard a few catcalls and whistles, and they got closer to his room. When he heard the knock, Crowley was the one to open the door, and that familiar short blonde was there, rolling her eyes as she ignored the people behind her. "Well hello darling," Crowley said.

Lex sighed a little, before her eyes went to Castiel. "Castiel, I was hoping we could get a coffee," she said.

With a nod, Castiel stood once he had his shoes on. "Sure, Lex," he said. he grabbed his bag and said goodbye to Crowley, ignoring the wink that he received as he walked out, and left the dorm with Lex.

The campus was pretty empty, but that was not unusual for a sunday morning. Most people tended to sleep in due to mild hangovers from the night before. "I didn't see you in the bleachers for the game last night," Lex said after a minute of silence as they left campus for the small café.

A mild panic went through Castiel. How could he answer this? He was at the game, but he wasn't in the bleachers. "I was there," he said. "Maybe you were just in a different section?" he said, able to keep his voice steady, but it was hard. He was praying she would drop it at that.

"You weren't in the bleachers, Castiel. Balthazar and I were sitting near the top, we would have seen you sitting,"

"..I.. well, I don't know what to-"

"I saw you, Castiel," Lex said, her voice suddenly taking on a harsh tone. "I saw you with Dean."


	4. Chapter 3: The Estate

Castiel paled instantly. A sheer look of panic and terror crossed his face as he looked down at Lex. There was no talking his way out of this. She had _seen_ them together. His mind started to race. It was all over, now. Goodbye school. Goodbye, Alfie. What were they going to do? What was _he_ going to do?

While he was panicking internally, Lex wrote something down on the back of a receipt. "Come to this address today at about two," she said to him. "Bring Dean. He can bring Sam, too, if he wants," she added. "The code there is for the front gate," she said, indicating the four digit number beneath the address. With that, she walked away, leaving Castiel dumbfounded on the sidewalk.

He looked down at the address and his brow furrowed. What had just happened..? He felt numb, blinking small spots from his eyes as his mind still reeled. Lex had seen. She _knew_. And he reaction had been a harsh tone and to give him an address. What was she planning? What was at this address? More importantly: what would be waiting for them when they got there?

Once he had regained his senses, Castiel slowly made his way to Dean's dorm. He worked over in his head what he'd say. There was no way he would even _dare_ tell Dean that Lex knew about them. He wasn't suicidal, and Dean's explosive temper was the _last_ thing he wanted to worry about. He would most likely just say that they (and Sam for some reason) had been invited to come to the address that he held in his hand.

When he knocked on the door, it was Alfie that answered it, and he was smiling like he nearly always was. "Hey, Castiel," he said. "Come on in. Dean's at the shower, so he should be back pretty soon,"

"Thanks, Alfie," Castiel said with a small nod as he stepped into the room. The shelf they had built the previous day was packed with books, both Alfie's and Dean's, and looked great. Cas decided to take a seat in Dean's desk chair, and he relaxed the moment he had, though he was still tense from the confrontation with Lex. "You have any plans for today?" he asked after a few moments, his gaze shifting from the shelf to Alfie, who had positioned himself on his own bed.

"I have work at eleven this morning," Alfie responded with a small half shrug. "it's actually not a half bad place to work. The manager is great, my coworkers are pretty nice, plus I can get discounts for myself and friends,"

Castiel smiled. "Sounds nice," he said. "Though it is unfortunate that they are making you work on a weekend,"

"They had let me have all yesterday off, so I'm alright working today,"

Before he could respond again, the door opened and Dean strode in, wearing nothing but a towel, that was tied low around his hips. "Oh hey, morning, Castiel," he said casually as he closed the door. "What brings you to our dorm this morning?"

It took him several seconds to shake his head free of the thoughts that had come to him seeing Dean like _that_. "Invitation from Lex for this afternoon," Castiel said. "She said you can bring Sam along as well," he added.

Dean arched a brow. "Bring Sam?" he echoed, letting the towel drop once he had pulled on his boxers. "bring him where?"

_Oh, hell… _Castiel just shrugged. "No idea," he said, his eyes lingering for a moment on Dean's necklace, that lay high on his still-bare chest. "She was a little cryptic about it, just gave the address, time to come, and the code for the gate," he said as he looked at the receipt once before before deciding to tuck it into his pocket.

"The gate?" Dean said once he had pulled on his shirt. "There's a _gate_?"

"Apparently," Castiel said while Dean pulled on his pants. "Lex said to be there around two, and it's not too far from school. So there is plenty of time for lunch, and to get Sam, if you wanted to bring him with, that is."

"Don't see why not," Dean responded as he shrugged on his leather jacket. "Especially if he was invited. Though I admit, that alone makes me all the more curious,"

"Same here," Castiel said. "Though Im sure that it's nothing to worry about,"

"That's true," Dean said. "I need breakfast. Care to join?"

"Yeah, I could eat," Castiel said with a nod as he stood, watching Dean pull on his boots.

"Alfie, how about you?"

"Thanks, but no," Alfie said. "I want to do a little leisure reading before work,"

"See you later then," Dean said with a wave before he and Castiel walked out the door. "So, cryptic invite from Lex," he said casually as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. "There anything more to that?"

Castiel shook his head, again not daring to say what had actually prompted the invitation. "I don't even know what the address is. Could be a house. It could be a country club for all I know,"

"Guess we'll find out when we get there," Dean said as they continued to make their way to the diner right off campus. "What are you thinking of getting for breakfast?"

"Other than a large cup of coffee, I'm not sure yet," Castiel said, kicking a small stone on the sidewalk. "What about you?"

"Possibly waffles, I'll see what the sunday special is first, though," Dean said as he kicked the same stone Castiel had. "Something on your mind?" he asked a minute later, kicking the stone once more.

"Hell of an entrance you made," was Castiel's only response.

Dean smirked. "I aim to please," he said. "Wasn't expecting to see you there, and Alfie had been reading when I left,"

"_That's_ your excuse for coming back in in only a towel?" Castiel said, trying not to sound exasperated, his eyes widening slightly.

The taller of the two could not help but to laugh at his reaction. "I could practically _see_ what you were thinking," Dean said as his laughter tapered off.

"Luckily Alfie didn't notice anything," Castiel muttered as they reached the diner. "We could have been in a lot of trouble,"

"You got a point. But something tells me that we can trust him," Dean said as he opened the door, leading the way to a small booth by the window. "At least I certainly hope so… I like the kid,"

"Yeah, so do I," Castiel said, smiling to the waitress as she came over. "Morning, Jo," he said.

"Morning boys," she said. "I'll have your coffee right out," she added after setting down their silverware and the little cardboard coasters. Once she had, she was back behind the counter getting their coffee. Less than a minute later, both Castiel and Dean had steaming mugs in front of them. "I'll give you two a bit to make up your minds," she said before going off to check on some of the other patrons.

Dean began to sip at his coffee, his eyes going to Castiel before he picked up his menu, watching as Castiel did the same.

—

At around quarter after one, Dean and Castiel arrived at Sam and Dean's foster father's place. It was where Sam was living, and where Dean would be when school vacations came up. Without bothering to knock, Dean and Castiel walked inside, soon being greeted by Bobby. "About time you two showed up to say hello," he said, sounding aggravated before he smiled, greeting each of them with a hug. "You two idjits being careful while at school?" he added, his voice taking on a sight edge.

"Of course we are, Bobby," Dean said defensively. "How's Sammy?"

"Still a little bookworm. Still won't shut the hell up about his girlfriend," Bobby said, shaking his head a little. "He's on the phone with her right now, and thank God for that. The more he talks to her the less he talks to me _about_ her,"

Dean chuckled a little. "Well, whenever he's done, a friend of ours invited him and us somewhere today," he said as he sat on the couch with Castiel, smiling when Castiel immediately sat close, his head resting on the leather-clad shoulder.

"Just somewhere, eh?" Bobby said.

"That's all I know," Dean said. "I swear. Besides, she's a good girl, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about,"

"Yeah yeah," Bobby said. "Can I get you boys something to drink?" he asked.

"yeah a beer would be great, thanks Bobby," Dean said with a wide grin.

"Nice try, boy, but no beer-"

"-until January 24th, I know, I know," Dean said, smirking now.

Bobby muttered about how Dean was going to drive him to an earlier grave before bringing out two bottles of soda, handing one to each of them. "How have your classes been going? You passing, right boy?"

Dean looked offended. "Of course," he said. "Though I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Cas," he added, taking a sip of his drink. "Why aren't you asking _him_ if he's passing?"

"Because Castiel's a good kid and I _know_ that he is," Bobby said sarcastically. "Still don't know why he's wasting his time on you," he added with a smirk.

"That's cold, Bobby Singer," Dean said, leaning back into the couch and pulling Castiel closer as he took another sip of his soda.

Bobby just chuckled, taking a sip of his beer as he looked at the two. "You'd better be careful," he said. "All this talk on the news about Dick freakin Roman's heir bein' in California. Naturally _every_ college and town is speculatin' he's at their school, but hell I been in town and that Crowley kid certainly is a sure fit,"

"You're not the only one who thinks so," Castiel said. "Everyone on campus is talking about it,"

"Just keep your noses clean, you hear?" Bobby said, concern edging into his normally rough voice. "Dean you know what you mean to me, and Cas, hell boy you're like a son, too. Don't want anything to happen to _either_ of you,"

"We're careful, Bobby don't worry. Cas spends a lot of time with his friend Lex," Dean said. "And Dean is the biggest flirt on campus," Castiel said, sounding less than happy with that part of the situation.

"Well that ain't much of a change, really," Bobby said, shaking his head a little. "..still… good that you're careful,"

A few silent minutes later, footsteps were heard on the stairs. "Did I hear the Impala?" came Sam's voice, and soon the tall sixteen year old appeared. Damn kid had become taller than Dean, which was a constant annoyance for him. "Hey Dean, hey Cas," Sam said as soon as he stepped into the living room, tucking his phone in his pocket.

"Heya, Sammy," Dean said with a smile. "You got any plans for this afternoon?" he added

"Uh not really, why?"

"Good. You've been invited with me and Cas somewhere by one of our friends,"

"…where?" the younger of the Winchesters asked.

"No idea," Dean said with a smile. "Thrilling, isn't? So go on, get your damn shoes on and lets get goin',"

Sam gave a skeptical look before shrugging. "Alright," he said before going to grab his shoes.

"We'll give you a call later," Dean said, hugging Bobby once more as he and Castiel stood to leave. "Might come by for dinner, too,"

"Don't strain yourself," Bobby said, but he smiled as he returned the hug to Dean, hugging Castiel as well.

—

A couple minutes past two Dan came to a stop in front of a large, black, wrought-iron gate. A large brass 'C' adorned the center. "…nice gate…" he muttered, before looking to his left, his attention falling on the keypad to the gate. "Cas, what's the code?" he asked, ignoring his brother who was leaning forward from the back seat to get a better look at the gate.

"Uh.. 8427," Castiel said after double checking the receipt.

Dean punched it in and watched as the gates slowly opened. Once they had, he drove forward, following the long driveway. Several trees of varying size and species blocked the view of wherever the drive led, until they went around the final turn, and a large manor came into view. "…holy shit…"

Standing on the front steps was a man with dark blonde hair, a smile playing on his lips. He held his hands behind his back as he watched the old Impala pul up and stop.

Dean was the first to step out of the car, still looking up at the manor. Sam and Castiel were as shocked as he was. "What the hell is this place?" Dean said.

"Welcome," the man said in answer to Dean's statement, holding out his arms as he did so, "to the Crane Estate. My name is Gabriel. I am the he… head of the household,"

"By "head" you mean-" Castiel began.

"In charge of staff and everything else, really," Gabriel said with a smile. "This place would fall apart without me," he added, his smile shifting to a smirk. "So," he clapped his hands together. "Dean, Castiel, Sam, shall I give you a brief tour?"

The three of them stood still though, looking at Gabriel as though he was speaking anohther language, until Castiel finally spoke up. "Y-yeah… sure," he said. What the _hell_ was going on here?

"Wonderful. Follow me," and with that, Gabriel turned on his heel and led the inside, where they were greeted by a rather grand entrance hall.

Sam was the only one of the three who didn't contain his awe. "Dean, look at that chandelier!"

"I know, right?" Gabriel said with approval. "Over two-hundred years old, from Paris," he chuckled. "There's more to be seen, this is just the entrance hall after all. I'll spare the more mundane today, that can come later. As I said, brief tour. Kitchen first?"

How big was this place if they were going to be 'spared the mundane'? What was more, why was Gabriel talking as if they would be spending a lot of time here? Why were they being given a damn tour?! Too many questions, but all Dean could say was "Yeah… sounds good," as his eyes still lingered on the chandelier.

"Don't bore the company, Gabe," said a smirking redhead as she walked past them, looking as though she was on a mission.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, knowing where she was going, but unable to stop her. "That's _your_ job," he said before returning his attention to the group. "That's Charlie. She runs the security systems, computers just… basically, if it has a computer chip, she's your girl," a dark haired woman passed them a few moments later, smiling a little as she nodded to the group. "And _that_ is Charlie's girlfriend, Glinda. She's the head gardener and groundskeeper. Girl has a green everything. Could grow an immaculate herb garden in the Sahara I swear. And her strawberries are heavenly," he added, his tone making it all to clear he ate several of them.

However it was something _else_ that Gabriel just said that snapped their attention. "Did you just say _girlfriend_?" Dean asked, not entirely sure that he had heard right.

"Yes, now keep up, kitchens are this way," Gabriel said as though this was nothing out of the ordinary, leading them through a hall that was on the right side of the entrance hall. Soon enough, they entered the rather nice looking kitchen, that along with several cabinets and an industrial fridge, also had substantial counter space, not to mention a nice island with several barstools. "There are a few different cooks, all with different schedules, that's on the fridge, but you could always cook for yourself, just be sure to clean up," he continued. "Free run of the cabinets and fridge, but if you finish something, make sure you add it to the grocery list, also on the fridge," he then turned abruptly to look at them. "I say 'free run', but don't touch the blue cabinet. That one contains Lex's personal snacks, and wrath of Hell will rain upon any who touch her food," he paused, "her words, not mine," he smiled. "Dining room is out the door on the far left of the kitchen, but it's scarcely used as there is never that much company. Holidays is the only time, and that's just because she has all the staff eat with her," he paused once more. "Anyway! Library next," he pointed his fingers past the group. "Thisaway," and with that, he walked out of the kitchen, not bothering to check that they were still following him.

Dean looked at Castiel, a look of concern, shock, and even confusion on his face. He was relieved to see that Castiel wore a very similar expression. Not only was this place insane, but Gabriel seemed to be the _last_ sort of person who should be in a position of power, and he had brushed off the fact that two employees were homosexuals. Not that that wasn't a welcome thing to see, but it just _didn't happen_. What kind of place was this?

While Castiel and Dean shared their looks of concern and had slowly started to catch up, Sam was now walking in stride with Gabriel, asking questions about the decor, the manor itself, and what was in the library.

"Cool your jets, kiddo, we're almost there," Gabriel said with a laugh. "I take it you're a bit of a bookworm?" He added, looking to Sam as they began to go up the main staircase, heading down a hallway.

Sam nodded, almost eagerly. "Dean teases me about it sometimes, but I think he's just jealous that I've had better grades than him since I was in preschool," he said with a smirk as he looked back at his older brother.

Dean had heard that part, and he gave Sam a brief, sarcastic glare. "Bitch,"

Sam's smirk shifted into a crooked smile as he responded, "Jerk," before turning his attention back to Gabriel.

With an unnecessary flourish, Gabriel opened _both_ library doors. "Here she is," he said. The library was by no means small, but it was not massive beyond comprehension, either. Several armchairs, each with their own reading lamps, and eve a few love seats sat here and there among the shelves. "A number of first editions," Gabriel said as he stepped in, turning around as he did so, so that he now walked backwards. "And all the classics of literature. A umber of books that, as Lex puts it, 'are the only ones worth reading'," he paused, and glanced to Sam, who looked as though he was about to wander off. "Plenty of time to peruse later, we have a tour to finish," he said, putting his hands on Sam's shoulders to spin him around, leading out of the library once more. "So there are a few studies that are always up to use, except for Lex's _personal_ study… ah here," he said once they had turned down another hall. "Game room," he opened the door to reveal a sizable room, and it put all other game rooms to shame.

Fuzball stood in a corner, along with a few vintage pinball machines. There was air hockey, pool, and even ski-ball. And empty table and chairs was situated near a shelf that was filled with various board games. Games that utilized the television were shelved under the sixty inch plasma. However what seemed to make this room over-the-top though was the Twister _carpet_ that was in the center of the room.

"Boy, when you say game room," Dean said with a whistle.

"Fantastic, isn't it?" Gabriel said proudly. "Alrighty, if you gents follow me once more, I'll show you to _your_ rooms," without another word he turned and started down the hall once more.

"Wait, what?" Castiel said doing a double take.

"_Our_ rooms?" Dean said, still rooted to the spot.

"Don't like repeating myself," Gabriel said without turning around. "Try and keep up, shall we?" he added.

Shaking off their surprise, the three of them nearly ran to catch up to Gabriel, catching him as he started to go up another less than grand staircase. Once up them, he led down one of the halls, and stopped outside of a door. "Alright, Sam, this is your room," he said, smiling at the youngest. "Go on, check it out,"

After a moment, Sam opened the door and went inside. It was large for a bedroom, but the space was well utilized. A computer desk sat along one of the walls, there were a few bookshelves, and of course, a large bed. Sam laid down on it almost instantly, staring up at the ceiling. "This is amazing…"

With a smirk, Gabriel looked to Dean and Castiel. He clasped his hands together before pointing with both his index fingers. "Your room is this way," he said before continuing down the same hall.

It took Castiel a moment to realize that Gabriel had said _room_. Singular… not plural. Looking to Dean confirmed that he'd realized this as well.

Lex turned from the opposite end of the hall, standing by a door before they had reached it. Seeing this, Gabriel sighed in relief and smiled. "Fantastic. You can take it from here?"

She nodded to him. "I've got it from here, Gabriel, thank you," she said before smirking a little. "Charlie again?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Just another day," he responded before putting a walkie-talkie off of his belt. "Bradbury, get out of my office," he said without so much as a greeting.

"How did you know?" came the response a moment later from the other end.

"Because I'm not an idiot," he said before looking up to Dean and Castiel. "It was a pleasure meeting the two of you," he said. "Take up Lex's offer, you won't regret it," he added before he turned and started to walk off. "You had better put _everything_ back the way it was!"

"There's no organization!" came Charlie's protest. "Not color-coded, not alphabetical… it's chaos!"

"It's organized chaos, and it's how I work,"

"That doesn't even make sense, Gabriel!"

"Don't care! _You're_ not the one who is working in there!" Gabriel said. "… and stay out of my candy dish!" was the las thing they heard of the conversation before Gabriel turned down the end of the hall, becoming out of earshot.

Dean whistled. "Crack staff you got there,"

"They certainly have their moments," Lex said with a smirk.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I'll bet," he said before the smile slipped off his face quickly. "Ok. Wat the _hell_ is going on here?" Dean said, his voice taking on a sharp tone.

"Dean…" Castiel said slowly, but Dean shook him off.

"No. I want to know. You bring us here without saying _why_ and since we arrived, it has been one question after another!"

"Because I saw you with Castiel," Lex said in response. "At the game,"

Dean's expression shifted from confused anger to skepticism. "And _this_ is how you respond? What your solution is?"

Lex sighed a little. "The two of you have little to no time together at school," she said, looking at Castiel for a moment before she looked back up to Dean. "..and I know that I don't help with that, wanting to use free time to study with him," she paused. "…but I can offer the two of you _this_. So that now, you'll have time together, and you won't have to hide when you are,"

"But…why?" Castiel asked after a moment.

Dean was in agreement. "Cas has a point… why? No one is like that. No one just _does_ something like this,"

Lex gave a slight sigh, crossing her arms. "I guess that's why I am," she said. "Why I _do_. It's not earth-shattering, and hell, it's a pebble of good in an ocean of bad, but it's the best that I can do," she indicated the door that was to her left, "Your room. If you take my offer, that is,"

There was a moment of hesitation from Dean then. "What's the catch?" he asked, his eyes narrowed a little. He still was not sure this was as it seemed. It was too good to be true. It had to be.

"Don't tell anyone about this. Not in deep detail, anyway," Lex said. "I value my privacy, and don't really want everyone in town and school to know that I'm wealthy. It tends to complicate things in more ways than one,"

That was really all…? Again, it seemed too good to be true, but Dean couldn't help but believe her. He smiled and held out his hand. "Deal," he said to her.

With a smile, Lex accepted his hand and they shook. "Thank you," she said to him. "Now go on and check out your room,"

"We should be the ones thanking _you_, Lex," Castiel said before hugging her as Dean went into the room.

"Sorry if I scared you," Lex whispered before breaking the hug. "It wasn't my intention at all,"

"It's alright," Castiel said to her.

"Cas, check this room out!" Dean called.

After giving a small smile to Lex, before he entered the room. His eyes widened before he blinked in surprise. The room was bigger than Sam's was, and in Castiel's opinion, it was far nicer. Two dressers as well as a large closet were along one of the walls. Two desks, each with a computer were along another, set close together, with a small shelf in between them. There was a door that led to their own private bathroom as well. In the center of the room was a single four-poster king iszed bed, made up with dark blue covers.

Castiel seemed dumbfounded. "…Is this really _ours_..?" he asked.

"It is if you want it," Lex said as she leaned in the doorframe, watching the two with a small smile as Dean went to look at the bathroom. "So… will you accept my offer?"

Dean stepped out of the bathroom and smiled at her. "Yeah, yeah I think we will," he said. "We'd be crazy not to, after all," he added.

"How soon can we move in?" Castiel asked, trying not to sound too eager.

Lex laughed a little. "Right away. It's move-in ready, after all. That's why I told you to come this afternoon instead of right away. Wanted to get things ready for you,"

Dean had been smiling, when he cursed. "I forgot about Alfie," he said, covering his mouth for a moment.

"He's welcome here, too," Lex said. "That is, if you think you can trust him. After all, it's more than just my privacy at stake here,"

"He's a good kid, but I'll be sure we can trust him before asking," Dean said. He was hoping that Alfie could e trusted. Without him there, he had a feeling that Crowley would give Alfie hell, and he certainly did not deserve that. He then looked to Castiel. "Looks like we've got some packing to do," he said with a small smile.

Castiel's own smile widened. "Let's just hope that Crowley's not around. I could do without being questioned,"

Dean pulled Castiel close. "Well, fuck Crowley," he said. "If he asks questions then we'll think of something to say. Avoid certain parts of the truth,"

With a smile, Castiel allowed Dean to pull him close, and he closed his eyes for a few moments. He was still a little worried, but he trusted Dean, more than anything. This was almost like a dream… but it was tenfold better because it was _real_. He and Dean were going to be living _together_.


End file.
